Teman Kecilnya
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Ia hanya ingin berteman kembali dengan Harry Potter seperti dulu, seperti dua belas tahun lalu.
1. Awal

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Surrey - London** **, 1987**

Pulang sekolah biasanya Harry langsung pulang. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa dia harus begitu. Satu, ia masih anak-anak dan anak-anak tak boleh terlalu lama di luar rumah, apalagi sendirian. Dua, ia HARUS segera pulang karena memang disuruh bibinya. Terlambat sedikit saja maka omelan yang ia terima. Tiga, karena ia tidak mau jadi sasaran anak bibinya, Dudley, yang satu sekolah dengannya. Ia pernah tinggal di sekolah sedikit lebih lama dan itu membuatnya jadi sasaran kenakalan Dudley dan gengnya yang nongkrong sepulang sekolah. Ketika pulang dan menjelaskan pada bibinya, malah Harry yang kena marah. Selalu saja begitu, walau sebenarnya Harry tak pernah salah.

Tapi siang itu Harry tertahan untuk tidak langsung pulang. Bukan karena diseret geng Dudley untuk dikerjai, tapi karena melihat seorang anak sedang menangis di taman depan sekolahnya. Jika tidak dilihat dengan saksama, anak itu tidak seberapa kelihatan karena sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Tapi mata minus Harry sudah biasa melihat hal yang tidak biasa dilihat orang lain. Ia punya lebih banyak waktu luang dan membosankan dan itu membuat matanya lebih jeli dari orang kebanyakan dalam melihat hal-hal kecil. Ditambah, anak yang dilihat Harry itu punya rambut yang warnanya aneh. Harry tak pernah melihat warna rambut sepirang itu. Pirang itu sangat pirang, seperti warna pirang normal yang dicampur dengan warna putih. Harry sempat mengira jangan-jangan anak itu anak nakal. Ia berpikir begitu karena banyak anak nakal yang rambutnya diwarnai.

Ada yang bilang harus berhati-hati dan jangan berteman dengan anak nakal. Harry nyengir. Toh ia sendiri sudah biasa dibilang anak nakal. Lagipula tak ada alasan untuk takut dengan anak itu. Dia kelihatan tidak berbahaya, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak berdaya…

Ketika Harry mendekatinya, anak itu terlonjak. Mata kelabunya sembab. Setelah dilihat lebih dekat, anak itu kelihatan seumuran dengan Harry. Kulitnya putih pucat dan ia memakai baju yang dianggap Harry aneh, jauh lebih aneh dari baju Harry sendiri yang kebesaran dan bekas dari Dudley. Baju anak itu tidak umum dipakai anak-anak. Ia memakai baju formal hitam yang agak lecek di beberapa tempat. Ia memakai mantel panjang—bukan, jubah. Ia memakai jubah yang membuat Harry mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Harry.

Rupanya bukan Harry yang heran melihat wujud anak itu. Si anak pirang juga seperti heran melihat Harry. Heran, takut, dan sedikit senang bercampur jadi satu. Harry mulai jengah karena anak itu tak menjawabnya dan malah menatapnya terus-terusan.

"Penampilanku aneh, aku tahu. Tapi kau juga aneh," kata Harry sambil nyengir. "Jadi kita sama-sama aneh. Tidak perlu takut denganku. Aku mau membantumu, tapi kenapa kau nangis?"

Tangisan anak itu memang berhenti, tapi ia belum berhenti memandangi Harry sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Harry sampai berpikir seaneh apa anak itu—atau seaneh apa dirinya—sampai-sampai butuh waktu lama untuk anak itu buka suara.

"Aku—terpisah dari orang tuaku. Aku hilang."

"Kau? Anak hilang? Kalau begitu akan kuantar kau ke kantor polisi."

Harry tidak tahu apa ada yang salah dengan omongannya, sebab begitu ia selesai bicara, anak itu terlonjak lagi.

"Ap—apa kaubilang?"

"Ke kantor polisi. Mereka akan membantu menemukan orang tuamu."

"Apa itu polisi?" katanya ingin tahu, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ekspresinya seperti ia telah salah bicara.

Harry memandanginya heran. "Kau tidak tahu polisi? Darimana asalmu?"

"Wiltshire," jawabnya pelan.

"Berarti kau memang orang Inggris. Tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu apa itu polisi?"

"Apa mereka orang jahat?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Harry ramah. "Ayo. Kebetulan aku tahu dimana letak kantor polisi."

Anak pirang itu menggeleng. "Mereka tidak akan bisa membantuku ketemu orang tuaku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku yakin orang tuaku sudah memanggil Auror. Sepertinya hanya mereka yang bisa menemukanku."

"Au—Aurora?" tanya Harry tak yakin. Apa yang dimaksud anak itu cahaya hijau yang menari-nari di langit utara itu? Tapi bagaimana itu bisa membantunya bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya?

"Auror. Aku tidak tahu apa itu Aurora."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar apa itu 'Auror'."

"Jelas saja kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak sepertiku."

"Kita sama-sama orang Inggris kan?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau aneh."

"Sebut saja begitu. Aku tidak bisa bilang apapun padamu."

Harry tambah heran. "Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"Aku lapar."

Harry kelihatan sedih. Ia melihat postur tubuhnya sendiri yang kurus dan kantongnya yang kempes, jelas-jelas uang jarang mampir kesitu. "Maaf, aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikanmu makanan."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bawa aku ke rumahmu," kata anak itu, mendadak sedikit ceria. "Ada makanan kan di sana?"

"Ada," kata Harry, masih sedih. "Tapi Bibi Petunia tidak akan senang ada temanku yang datang lalu minta makan."

Mata anak pirang itu melebar. "Aku temanmu?"

"Ya," kata Harry sambil nyengir. "Aku mau membantumu, jadi kau adalah temanku, kan?"

Anak itu berpikir sebentar. "Ide bagus," jawabnya sambil ikutan nyengir. "Aku tidak pernah punya teman Muggle sebelumnya."

"Maaf? Apa katamu tadi?"

"Oh, tidak," ucapnya buru-buru. "Maksudku, baru kali ini aku punya teman yang berasal dari sini."

Setelah itu mereka ngobrol yang lain sambil memperkenalkan diri. Harry jadi tahu anak itu bernama Draco. Nama yang menurutnya aneh, seaneh orangnya. Harry juga menceritakan tentang Bibi Petunia, Paman Vernon, dan Dudley. Ia juga bilang bahwa setelah ini ia pasti akan kena marah bibinya karena pulang terlambat.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau harus cepat pulang!" kata Draco.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco terlihat bingung. "Iya, ya?"

Harry berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Hei, kamu bisa sembunyi di kamarku dulu. Aku akan mencarikanmu makanan. Kalau perlu jatah makanku kuberikan padamu."

Draco menimbang. Ia memandang Harry yang keadaannya sebenarnya lebih tidak beruntung dari dirinya. Baju lusuh kebesaran itu… jelas bukan tipe baju yang akan dipakai Draco seumur hidupnya. Lalu perawakannya yang kurus seperti kurang makan itu… Draco tak yakin Harry tidak begitu membutuhkan jatah makannya. Tapi ketika dilihatnya sepasang mata hijau bening itu, Draco menemukan rasa tulus yang besar.

"Oke," kata Draco akhirnya. "Terima kasih, Harry."

Mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan yang masih cukup ramai dengan anak-anak. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, ketika anak-anak itu tak tampak lagi, mereka berjalan memasuki jalanan yang lebih lengang. Ketika akhirnya nampak palang bertuliskan 'Privet Drive', Harry berkata, "Rumahku sudah dekat. Rumah nomor empat."

Draco memandangi rumah-rumah di sepanjang jalan dengan kagum. Rumah-rumah di luar dunianya memang agak berbeda, apalagi dibanding dengan rumahnya sendiri. Jauh berbeda. Dan ketika tiba di depan rumah nomor empat yang dimaksud, Draco tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rumah yang tak begitu besar tapi tampak menyenangkan, kecuali ketiga para penghuninya tentu saja.

Baik Harry dan Draco tanpa sadar membaui aroma yang berasal dari dapur Bibi Petunia.

"Kau berdiri dulu di samping rumah, nanti aku keluar lagi," kata Harry. Draco menurut. Kemudian Harry segera membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar derap kaki tergesa dan sejurus kemudian tampaklah wanita kurus berwajah kuda dengan ekspresi masam.

"Kenapa pulang telat?" katanya tidak suka. Suaranya melengking sampai Draco bisa mendengarnya. Kalau saja ia bisa melihat wujud orangnya juga.

Kemudian Harry menjelaskan kalau kelasnya pulang lebih telat jadi ia keluar kelas telat juga.

"Aku tidak percaya. Akan kutanya Dudley. Awas kalau kau bohong," ancamnya. Draco sudah saja tidak suka dengan wanita itu.

"Dia tidak akan tahu. Kelasnya beda arah denganku."

"Dia sudah kupesani agar mengawasi anak aneh sepertimu," balas Bibi Petunia.

"Coba saja. Paling juga dia sibuk memalak anak-anak lain. Tak ada cukup waktu untuk mengawasiku." Kali ini ucapan Harry lebih pelan tapi Draco masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" suara Bibi Petunia meninggi. "Cepat ganti baju dan goreng ikan di dapur!"

Draco jadi kasihan tapi juga tak bisa menahan cengirannya. Dalam hati ia memuji Harry yang masih bisa tenang bahkan bisa dibilang berani.

Setelah menit-menit berlalu, Harry muncul lagi dengan baju rumahan. Ia memakai celemek dan memegang spatula.

"Ayo masuk. Bibiku sedang di lantai atas. Kau bisa sembunyi di kamarku dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau bibimu tahu aku ada di kamarmu?"

"Tidak akan. Dia tidak akan mau repot-repot masuk kamarku," jawab Harry sambil nyengir. Lagi-lagi Draco ikut nyengir juga. Walau penampilan Harry dari luar agak memprihatinkan, tapi anak itu bisa menularkan energi positif dengan baik.

Mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap masuk rumah. Draco heran ketika sampai di dekat dapur, Harry membuka pintu kecil untuknya. Bukan sembarang pintu, melainkan pintu kecil ruangan sempit di bawah tangga.

"Katanya aku harus sembunyi di kamarmu?" bisik Draco sepelan mungkin.

"Inilah kamarku." Harry nyengir lagi, sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia lupa kalau kamar yang ia punya sesungguhnya bukanlah kamar. Tapi ia segera mendorong Draco untuk masuk. "Tunggu, ya!" kata Harry masih berbisik, sementara Draco kelihatan agak cemas campur prihatin. "Tenang saja, cuma ada beberapa laba-laba di situ."

Draco mendelik, tapi Harry keburu menutup pintu sambil tertawa. Bibi Petunia langsung menyadari tingkah Harry itu.

"Hei, anak nakal! Kenapa tertawa? Ikannya gosong, ya?"

"Tidak, kok!" balas Harry.

"Awas kalau gosong! Kau tak akan dapat jatah makan!"

Draco mengintip ke luar melalui celah-celah di pintu. Mata kelabunya jadi menyipit mendengar kekasaran bibi Harry. Tapi Harry mengangkat jempol padanya, seakan keadaan aman terkendali. Harry nyengir sekali lagi sebelum menghilang ke dapur.

.

XxX

Rasa-rasanya Draco sudah tertidur sepanjang siang ketika Harry membangunkannya. Ia sudah hampir lupa dengan keadaannya, bahkan mengira tertidur di kamarnya sendiri. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya. Ia adalah anak hilang yang tersesat di dunia yang bukan dunia asalnya, ia baru ingat. Dan ia sadar ia masih lapar. Dan untuk itulah Harry membangunkannya sekarang.

"Maaf aku lama," Harry berbisik sambil masuk. Ia membawa segelas besar air dan sepiring makanan yang jumlahnya tidak banyak, tapi Draco yakin makanan itu belum dimakan Harry sedikitpun. "Aku bilang pada bibiku aku mau makan di sini saja. Jelas dia akan senang karena aku tidak duduk di dekatnya. Kita makan bareng-bareng, ya, dan jangan berisik."

Kalau saja ia melupakan etiket ala darah-murni untuk tidak terlalu menampakkan emosi pada orang asing, mungkin Draco sudah menjatuhkan barang setetes dua tetes air matanya. Draco mengangguk-angguk cepat menyamarkan perasaannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Makanan yang tak seberapa banyak itu habis dengan cepat, namun makan begitu saja Draco sudah cukup kenyang.

"Kabar baiknya, kata Bibi Petunia mereka sekeluarga akan pergi sore ini. Sebentar lagi Paman Vernon pulang dan tidak lama mereka langsung pergi." Lalu terdengar suara rengekan di dapur. "Itu pasti Dudley sedang minta tambah makan."

Saking lelapnya tidur Draco sampai tak tahu kalau Dudley sudah pulang. "Kalau didengar dari suaranya sih sepertinya dia memang anak gendut, ya."

Draco dan Harry terkikik tertahan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil. Draco mengamati suara itu betul-betul. Di mata Harry, Draco terlihat seperti tegang. Harry bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab Draco. Yang sebenarnya adalah dia masih merasa agak takut dengan benda yang bisa berjalan cepat di jalanan itu. Ia tak pernah tahu itu sebelumnya. Ia baru melihatnya hari ini, ketika bersembunyi di semak-semak taman. "Suara apa itu?"

"Itu mobil Paman Vernon."

"Mobil?" tanya Draco, seperti meyakinkan benar-benar kalau benda yang ia pikirkan itu namanya mobil. "Kau pernah ada di dalamnya?"

"Naik mobil? Iya. Walaupun jarang sekali. Kalau mereka keluar biasanya aku dititipkan di rumah Mrs Figg. Mungkin nanti juga aku disuruh ke sana."

"Kecelakaan orang tuamu itu, apa karena mobil?"

"Oh, benar," ujar Harry. Ia teringat lagi dengan mimpinya yang datang kadang-kadang, menampakkan sinar hijau yang menyilaukan. Mungkin itu lampu mobil orang yang menabrak mobil keluarga Potter. Tapi dilihat dimanapun, Harry belum pernah melihat ada mobil yang lampunya hijau. Tapi bisa jadi itu lampu yang lain, atau orang itu melakukan sesuatu pada mobilnya sehingga lampunya jadi hijau.

Draco membuat gerakan bergidik. Benda yang bisa berjalan cepat seperti itu... tidak heran bisa menyebabkan orang celaka. Tidak seperti transportasi di dunianya. Walau pakai sapu terbang pun biasanya langit tidak padat seperti jalanan Muggle, bahkan nyaris selalu kosong.

Terdengar suara seseorang masuk rumah. Draco mengintip lagi melalui celah pintu. Ia melihat ada pria berbadan besar melintasi lorong menuju dapur. Sejurus kemudian ia mendengar suara alat-alat makan berdenting.

"Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi, biar aku mandi dulu," kata Paman Vernon.

"Lalu anak itu… seperti biasa, kan?" kata Bibi Petunia.

"Hah! Tentu saja. Aku tak mau klienku melihat anak macam dia."

Draco menggeram pelan. Harry menyikutnya. "Jangan keras-keras!"

"Maaf," ujar Draco. "Tapi mereka jahat sekali."

Harry tampak tak ambil pusing. Itu sudah biasa baginya. Mungkin dirinya memang anak aneh sehingga mereka membencinya, walau sebenarnya Harry tak tahu kenapa sikap mereka harus seperti itu.

Harry keluar sebentar untuk mencuci piring dan gelasnya, lalu cepat-cepat kembali ke lemarinya. Kedua anak itu lalu berbaring sedikit berdesakan, menunggu waktu Draco untuk bisa keluar. Hampir sepanjang waktu mereka diam sambil mendengarkan suara apapun dari luar. Suara televisi (yang tadinya Draco kira ada orang lain di rumah itu), suara tertawa Dudley, suara rengekan Dudley, suara kemarahan Dudley, sampai suara sendawa Paman Vernon. Hingga akhirnya Paman Vernon meninggalkan dapur dan naik ke lantai atas, disusul Bibi Petunia dan Dudley.

"Sekarang kau keluar, tunggu di samping rumah seperti tadi," kata Harry begitu keadaan dinilainya aman. Harry keluar dari lemari bawah tangga terlebih dahulu, dan seperti pencuri, ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap dan membuka pintu depan sepelan mungkin. Draco segera bersembunyi di tempatnya tadi, sedang Harry kembali ke lemari seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sekitar seperempat jam kemudian keluarga Dursley turun. Paman Vernon menggedor pintu lemari Harry dan menyuruhnya keluar.

"Seperti yang kautahu," katanya, "kami mau keluar. Bibimu akan mengantarmu ke rumah Mrs Figg—atau kau lebih suka ke sana sendiri?"

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri," ucap Harry, langsung melenggang keluar dari rumah. Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia mengeluarkan desahan lega.

Ketika Harry sudah di luar, ia tidak menemukan Draco di samping rumah, melainkan di depan rumah. Tapi untung saja Draco bersembunyi di balik mobil Paman Vernon.

"Kan sudah kubilang tunggu di samping rumah!" kata Harry, berlutut sejajar dengan Draco.

"Kalau tidak di situ tidak apa-apa, kan? Kalau melihatku, paling mereka mengira aku anak yang rumahnya di sekitar sini."

"Benar juga. Tapi kenapa kau sembunyi di sini?"

"Tadi aku lihat-lihat mobil ini," kata Draco, mengelus bodi belakang mobil Paman Vernon dengan kagum. "Dan pintu rumah tiba-tiba terbuka. Untung saja aku bisa langsung sembunyi. Dan untung yang keluar itu kau."

"Sudah. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti keluar. Ayo cepat kita ke rumah Mrs Figg. Rumahnya bau kol, tapi di sana kita akan diberi makanan tambahan." Setelah selesai bicara, baru pertama kalinya Harry sadar Draco sudah melepas jubah dan melipatnya. Ternyata di balik jubahnya Draco memang memakai baju serba hitam dengan gaya busana terlalu formal. Harry berpikir mungkin sebelumnya Draco berencana pergi ke suatu acara.

Sambil berjalan, Harry mengeluarkan kantong plastik putih dari sakunya.

"Masukkan jubahmu disini."

Draco menerimanya, lalu membaca tulisan yang ada di kantong itu. "Nando's."

"Ya, itu kantong dari rumah makan Nando's."

"Kau makan apa?"

"Ayam goreng. Waktu itu mereka keluar dan tidak mengajakku. Tapi ternyata ketika pulang aku dibelikan ayam goreng Nando's. Aku jarang dibelikan makanan luar, jadi kantong plastik itu benar-benar milikku." kata Harry bahagia.

"Benar-benar milikmu, ya," kata Draco, ikutan bahagia juga. Tentu dalam hal ini kriteria kebahagiaan Harry dan Draco berbeda. Bagi Draco, kantong plastik seperti itu tak ada artinya. Tapi melihat Harry bahagia, Draco ikutan senang juga.

"Tapi kantong itu memang buatmu, buat tempat simpan jubahmu. Memang barang tak berharga, ya, apalagi kau pasti pernah makan ayam goreng Nando's."

"Tidak pernah," ucap Draco.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau dari keluarga kaya."

Draco hanya tersenyum. Lain kali ia akan coba makan di restoran Muggle itu. Lagipula di kantong itu tertulis alamatnya. Ia akan coba kesana kapan-kapan dengan orang tuanya.

Pintu rumah Mrs Figg terbuka tepat ketika dua anak itu sudah tiba.

"Harry! Masuk, Nak, tadi bibimu memang sudah meneleponku," kata wanita tua itu, lalu matanya menangkap sosok Draco. "Oh, dan siapakah ini? Teman Harry?"

"Iya. Apa boleh dia menemaniku di sini?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, tentu saja boleh, Nak."

Mrs Figg sih senang-senang saja ada orang tambahan di rumahnya. Tampaknya ia memang perlu sesekali ditemani manusia di rumahnya, tidak hanya melulu kucing-kucing peliharaannya. Harry tahu kalau Mrs Figg itu janda yang suaminya sudah meninggal. Yah, walaupun bisa dibilang Harry tidak terlalu menyukai rumah itu, tapi di rumah itulah tempat Harry bisa menambah isi perut sekaligus nonton TV dan main sepuasnya.

Setelah makan untuk kedua kalinya, pertama kali ini Draco bisa benar-benar tahu televisi itu seperti apa. Ia terlihat terkejut sekali melihatnya. Ia bahkan menduga kalau di dalam TV itu bersarang manusia-manusia kurcaci yang banyak sekali. Tapi melihat ekspresi heran Harry dan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan Mrs Figg, Draco berusaha mengerem rasa antusiasnya, apalagi setelah Harry menjelaskan banyak hal yang sebenarnya tentang benda kotak itu.

Puas nonton TV, Harry mengajak Draco jalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan. Ia juga meminjam sepeda Mrg Figg. Harry boleh saja masih berumur tujuh tahun, tapi ia pandai pakai sepeda roda dua—terima kasih pada Mrs Figg yang pernah mengajarinya. Harry baru belajar sepeda roda dua sekitar enam bulan lalu dan langsung memakai sepeda Mrs Figg yang sedikit ketinggian untuk dirinya. Tapi untung saja Harry cepat sekali bisa, dan Harry bisa ingat ekspresi Mrs Figg yang kelewat bangga dengannya.

Sepeda Mrs Figg model sepeda untuk perempuan kebanyakan: ada keranjang di depannya dan punya boncengan di belakangnya. Draco yang pertama kali melihat sepeda tentu jadi orang yang duduk dibonceng, sedang Harry jadi sopirnya. Draco tertawa-tawa dengan pengalaman barunya itu. Ia merasa senang dan bebas, seperti pertama kalinya ketika ia menaiki sapu.

"Hei, Draco," kata Harry di sela-sela ia mengatur napasnya. "Kau ini memang aneh. Tidak tahu polisi, tidak tahu Nando's, tidak tahu TV, dan rasanya tidak tahu sepeda juga. Kau ini bukan alien, kan?"

 _Apalagi itu alien_ , pikir Draco.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," jawab Draco, teringat pada peraturan kerahasiaan sihir.

"Ada rahasia?"

"Semacam itu."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Oke. Tapi tidak hanya kau yang punya rahasia. Aku juga punya rahasia yang tidak banyak orang tahu." Harry berpikir tentang rambutnya yang secara ajaib langsung tumbuh lagi setelah dipotong paksa Paman Vernon, melompat—atau lebih tepatnya seperti terbang—ke atap sekolah ketika dikejar Dudley dan gengnya, membuat gelas bergeser sendiri, dan beberapa 'rahasia' lain yang Harry sendiri heran karenanya. Kata para Dursley dirinya memang aneh, jadi jangan sampai banyak orang tahu, dan itu berarti rahasia.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja. Rahasia memang tidak harus diketahui banyak orang, kan? Dan setiap orang pasti punya rahasia."

Harry mengangguk-angguk. Ya, tiap orang punya rahasia…

.

XxX

Sebenarnya Harry tidak punya rencana khusus mau membawa Draco ke mana. Mereka hanya memutari perumahan tak jelas. Setelah mulai capek, Harry berhenti sebentar untuk minum air yang disiapkan Mrs Figg untuk mereka. Saat itulah Draco mengutarakan keinginanya untuk diajari bersepeda.

"Tapi bukannya ini pertama kalinya kau naik sepeda? Bahkan sebelumnya kau tak tahu sepeda, kan?" Draco mengangguk. "Kalau mau bisa bersepeda, harusnya belajar pakai sepeda roda empat dulu." Harry lalu menjelaskan tentang sepeda roda empat. "Setelah itu kau baru bisa belajar yang roda dua."

"Katamu kau belajarnya sebentar?"

"Iya, soalnya aku dulu pernah curi-curi kesempatan pakai sepeda roda empatnya Dudley. Aku bahkan pernah diberi bekasnya waktu dia dibelikan yang baru."

"Coba sajalah," paksa Draco.

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk membuat Draco menghilangkan ketakutannya. Ia rasa menggunakan sepeda roda dua itu menakutkan, karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan kendaraan seperti itu. Apalagi sepeda Mrs Figg memang agak tinggi bagi mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama kecapekan dan memutuskan berhenti.

"Masih belum bisa," ucap Draco. "Kalau kita ketemu lagi, kau harus mengajariku."

"Boleh saja, tapi kapan?"

"Nggak tahu," kata Draco. Matanya menatap langit sore di kejauhan, ke arah matahari yang perlahan sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kapan mereka bisa menemukanmu?"

Draco menepuk keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka akan menemukanku di sini dengan bantuan orang-orang," kata Draco, tak menggunakan kata 'Auror' lagi. "Aku baru ingat. Aku bisa kembali lewat London."

"Tapi rumahmu di Wiltshire, kan?"

"Aku harus ke London dulu. Itu lebih mudah."

Harry mengernyit. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberimu ongkos. Aku kan tidak punya uang."

Draco diam sebentar, lalu berbisik, "Bisa kaupinjamkan uang pada Mrs Figg? Suatu hari aku akan kembalikan uangnya. Lalu kita bisa belajar sepeda lagi."

Harry mengangguk-angguk hingga poninya tersibak. Dan saat itulah Draco baru menyadari sesuatu di kening Harry.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," kata Harry, menutupi dahinya dengan poninya lagi. Tapi Draco kelewat penasaran dan dengan sekali kibasan tangan, terlihatlah sebuah pola di dahi Harry. Seperti sambaran kilat.

"Apa itu?"

Akhirnya Harry menjawab, "Bekas luka waktu kecelakaan mobil dulu."

"Dengan orang tuamu itu?" Harry mengangguk. "Oh, untunglah kau masih selamat. Bayi selamat dari kematian, itu keren sekali."

"Benarkah?" kata Harry, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Draco mengangguk. "Yuk, kita kembali ke rumah Mrs Figg! Kau harus cepat pulang."

Harry kembali jadi sopir Draco, yang berkata dari belakang, "Kapan-kapan aku yang duduk di depan, dan kau akan kubonceng."

Harry hanya tertawa kecil. Mulai ada perasaan sedih teman anehnya ini akan meninggalkannya. Harry tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman. Dudley yang ia harapkan jadi teman pertamanya malah yang paling bersemangat menyingkirkannya. Harry memang terlihat menyedihkan, tapi dia anak yang baik dan cukup pintar. Dan harusnya itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikannya teman.

Mrs Figg tentu tak mengizinkan anak sekecil Draco pergi ke London sendirian, walau bersedia memberinya uang, bukan meminjaminya lagi. Mrs Figg memaksa untuk menemaninya pergi, dan karena Harry akan sendirian di rumah, maka Mrs Figg mengajaknya juga. Harry tentu menerimanya dengan senang, dengan begitu ia punya waktu lebih banyak dengan teman barunya itu.

Mereka naik kereta dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Draco tampak asing dengan kendaraan itu. Raut wajahnya bingung, ingin tahu, tegang, kemudian rileks. Ia bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan pada akhirnya tertawa-tawa, apalagi ketika ia melihat seorang pengamen wanita berpenampilan nyentrik. Mrs Figg menenangkannya dan memberitahu kalau itu tidak sopan. Selama satu jam mereka ada di jalan dan akhirnya tiba di London ketika matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Kita harus ke mana? Katamu kau akan pulang lebih mudah kalau sudah di London," kata Harry.

Draco mengajak mereka berjalan menjauhi keramaian kota, menjumpai jalan agak kecil yang berisi beberapa kantor kumuh yang sudah tutup, rumah minum, dan kontainer sampah besar yang isinya melimpah ke luar. Harry mengernyit memandangnya. Dilihat dari penampilan Draco, anak itu bukan tipe anak yang akan mendekati lingkungan seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke jalan yang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada boks telepon berwarna merah yang tampak usang di depan tembok berhiaskan grafiti. Draco langsung tersenyum cerah begitu melihat seorang pria yang mondar-mandir di dekat boks telepon itu. Sambil menenteng kantong berisi jubahnya, ia berlari kecil menghampiri sang pria. Pria itu tinggi dan berbadan agak besar, memakai topi ala detektif Muggle, dan memakai jubah.

"Apa kau Draco Malfoy?" tanya sang pria.

"Benar!" Draco menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, syukurlah, Nak. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir. Ayo cepat pulang!"

Harry ikut senang mendengarnya. Ketika dilihatnya Mrs Figg di sampingnya, wanita tua itu hanya memandang aneh. Ia seperti kaget dan… entahlah. Harry tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Tapi bukankah harusnya Mrs Figg senang?

Draco beralih pada dua orang pengantarnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Harry dan Mrs Figg!" Draco tersenyum tulus. Ia melambaikan tangannya lama, seperti enggan pergi. Akhirnya ia menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati sang teman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Draco, yang kini tiba-tiba jadi lebih formal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman. Sebagai anak penyihir berdarah-murni, ia sudah melupakan etiket yang benar ketika bertemu orang baru. "Aku Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Harry menerima uluran tangannya. Ya, perkenalan tidak hanya terjadi di awal pertemuan, kan?

"Aku Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco kembali kepada si pria dewasa yang menunggu di tempatnya yang tadi. Draco melambaikan tangannya lagi.

" _Bye_ , Mrs Figg! Terima kasih banyak!"

Mrs Figg membalas lambaiannya, lalu mengajak Harry cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Sampai akhirnya Draco dan pria itu tak kelihatan, Harry buka suara, "Aku ingin berteman dengan dia terus."

"Kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi, Nak. Suatu hari," gumam Mrs Figg pelan.

"Aku harap. Aku juga ingin ke London lagi. Baru pertama kali aku ke sini."

"Suatu hari pasti akan terjadi, Nak. Suatu hari," kata Mrs Figg, kali ini lebih keras dan mantap.

"Aku harap."

Lalu dua orang itu kembali memasuki jalanan yang ramai dengan manusia. Kemudian turun menuju stasiun bawah tanah kembali ke Surrey, kembali ke kehidupan biasa yang sejenak mereka tinggalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	2. Akhir

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah apresiasi (favorite, follow, review), karena dengan begitu sudah bikin author semangat melanjutkan lagi. Nah, ini adalah bab kedua dan terakhir dari cerita ini. Maafkan jika kurang mengena.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, akhir 1998**

Draco menatap perapian ruang keluarganya dengan mata sembab. Bolak-balik ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit agar kursinya goyangnya tetap mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Pikirannya sibuk merenungi jalan hidup yang telah ditempuh keluarganya selama ini. Setidaknya, sejak masuk kelas enam Draco sudah benar-benar merasa kalau jalan yang ditempuh keluarganya salah. Dan jalan yang salah selalu membawa pada kehancuran. Dan itu sudah terbukti. Ia beruntung dirinya dan Narcissa tak dipenjara, walau ia harus merelakan sang ayah meringkuk di Azkaban barang beberapa tahun. Beberapa tahun yang sebenarnya tak sepadan dengan kejahatannya. Harusnya Lucius dipenjara lebih lama, tapi keluarganya mendapat keberuntungan itu berkat seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka.

Rasanya seperti baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Harry Potter. Bocah tujuh tahun berkacamata, berambut hitam berantakan, bermata hijau bening yang menyenangkan, berhati tulus, namun nasib baik tak berpihak padanya. Itu bisa dilihat hanya dengan melihat baju besar agak lusuh yang dipakainya.

Dan jangan lupakan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat itu…

Bekas luka yang katanya akibat dari kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi pada akhirnya Draco tahu kalau berita kecelakaan itu bohong, hanya bualan bibi Harry. Dan bekas luka itu ternyata pemberian Voldemort, yang tak lain adalah orang yang dibela keluarga Draco.

Orang teramat jahat yang bahkan jadi penyebab kehancuran keluarga Malfoy.

Draco mengerang pelan sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan tangan itulah ia membantu para Pelahap Maut jahat itu. Dengan tangan itulah ia mencelakai Katie Bell, Ron Weasley, bahkan nyaris membunuh Dumbledore. Tapi dengan tangan itu pulalah Draco berjabat tangan pertama kalinya dengan Harry Potter. Dengan tangan itu pulalah ia makan dari piring yang sama dengan Harry Potter. Dan dengan tangan itu pula ia melambai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Harry Potter, dalam hati tidak ingin terpisah dan ingin menjadi teman selamanya.

Draco perlahan tersedu. Ia ingin sekali kembali menjadi anak kecil. Jadi anak kecil yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan paham-paham jahat yang tidak masuk akal. Ingin jadi anak kecil yang polos dan hanya paham soal bermain.

.

.

 **Toko Jubah Madam Malkin, Diagon Alley, 1991**

"Tahun pertama juga?" tanya Draco pada anak berkacamata itu.

"Iya," ucapnya.

Pandangan Draco beralih pada kening lawan bicaranya. Poninya tersibak dan menampakkan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat. Seketika Draco merasa yakin. Tak salah lagi, itu memang Harry Potter yang pernah bertemu dengannya empat tahun lalu. Wajahnya, suaranya, bahkan pakaiannya, tak ada yang berubah darinya. Melihat pandangan Draco, Harry buru-buru membenahi poninya agar menutup bekas lukanya.

Harry Potter tampaknya tak begitu antusias, tampak tak terkesan dengannya. Namun begitu Harry terlihat seperti berpikir. Draco mengira Harry mungkin sudah menyadari siapa dirinya… atau malah tidak? Mungkin seperti mengenali Draco di suatu tempat tapi lupa di mana? Atau bahkan tak ingat sama sekali? Entahlah. Yang Draco tahu anak itu kelihatan agak bingung dan canggung dengan sekitarnya. Itu pasti karena ia berasal dari latar belakang Muggle.

Awal-awal mendengar cerita tentang Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup setelah pengalaman tersesatnya, Draco kaget karena namanya persis sama dengan teman kecilnya itu. Draco sempat berpikir mungkin hanya kebetulan punya nama yang sama. Tapi Harry Potter yang diceritakan orang-orang mirip dengan Harry Potter yang ia tahu. Yatim piatu sejak umur satu tahun dan tinggal dengan kerabat ibunya yang Muggle. Draco berusaha menahan keinginnya untuk bertemu Harry lagi. Ia akhirnya memilih bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang membuktikan.

Tapi Draco sudah diberitahu keluarganya apa-apa tentang Muggle dan kelahiran-Muggle. Mereka tak berharga. Dan kesalahan besar jika Draco ingin kembali ke Privet Drive dan melanjutkan pertemanan dengan Harry, begitu kesimpulannya. Apalagi Harry yang merupakan produk gagal dari penyihir. Anak dari seorang darah-lumpur, begitu yang pernah ia dengar dari orang-orang. Kaum seperti itu adalah rival mereka yang menentang paham kemurnian darah penyihir. Kaum darah-murni harusnya yang menjadi penduduk dunia sihir. Cuci otak itu begitu hebat hingga membuat pola pikir Draco kecil berubah. Itulah yang membuatnya mengerem rasa antusias di saat bertemu Harry lagi. Rasa antusias yang bukan hanya karena bertemu teman lama, tapi juga rasa antusias karena tahu kalau Harry sebenarnya penyihir. Bukan sembarang penyihir, tapi anak yang rumornya telah mengalahkan Voldemort. Tapi Draco ingin melihat dulu apakah Harry memang tidak berharga untuk jadi temannya.

"Sudah tahu ingin masuk asrama mana?" tanya Draco, berusaha memunculkan aura superiornya lagi. Seorang Malfoy yang memang pantas arogan karena kedudukan keluarganya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau aku sih ingin masuk Slytherin. Seluruh keluargaku di sana," jawab Draco. Walau dengan segala paham darah-murninya, entah kenapa dalam hati ia berharap Harry akan terpengaruh dan masuk Slytherin juga. Dengan begitu mungkin mereka bisa berteman lagi. "Tapi kurasa Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor boleh juga. Hanya jangan sampai aku masuk Hufflepuff. Hanya orang-orang tak penting dan lemah yang masuk sana."

Harry memandanginya dengan mengernyit. Ia tampak tak suka dengan perkataan Draco, tapi tak bilang apa-apa.

.

.

 **Aula Depan Hogwarts, 1991**

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Harry Potter telah tiba di Hogwarts."

Kata-kata Draco menggema. Hanya dialah yang sedang berbicara di situ. Semua anak memandanginya, dan Draco senang diperhatikan.

"Ini Crabbe, ini Goyle," katanya menunjuk dua anak berbadan besar di sebelahnya. "Dan aku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Draco memerhatikan dengan saksama ekspresi Harry. Ia yakin sekali Harry sudah benar-benar menyadari siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Namun Harry diam seperti sebelumnya. Tentunya Harry mengingat Draco sebagai anak sombong di toko Madam Malkin.

Namun ada suara terkikik yang ditahan dari anak di sebelah Harry.

"Kaupikir namaku lucu?" kata Draco dingin pada anak itu. "Aku tak perlu menanyakan namamu. Rambut merah dan jubah bekas, kau pasti Weasley."

Draco tak memedulikan reaksi siapapun atas ucapannya. Ia kembali beralih pada Harry.

"Kau akan tahu keluarga penyihir tertentu lebih baik dari keluarga lainnya, Potter. Kau tak ingin berteman dengan orang yang salah. Disini aku bisa membantumu."

"Kupikir aku bisa membedakan sendiri. Terima kasih," jawab Harry, tidak menyambut tangan Draco sama sekali. Mata hijau itu bukan mata hijau yang sebelumnya pernah dilihat Draco. Mata hijau itu tidak memancarkan keakraban, bahkan kesal pada sikap Draco. Tersinggung, Draco menarik tangannya kembali. Ia merasa direndahkan, bahkan tak ada harganya dibanding keluarga Weasley yang miskin itu. Sejak saat itu padangan Draco pada Harry benar-benar berubah. Tak ada harapan untuk bisa berteman dengan Harry lagi. Harusnya Draco tahu itu dari awal. Ia hanya mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Muggle, darah-lumpur, Squib, bahkan darah-campuran yang banyak terkontaminasi dengan Muggle seperti Harry sama saja. Tak berharga untuk berteman dengannya.

Sebenarnya ada rasa sakit yang berusaha disingkirkan Draco. Diatas penghinaan karena dianggap ada di bawah keluarga Weasley, ada rasa sakit karena ditolak Harry. Padahal ia hanya ingin berteman kembali dengan teman lamanya. Namun mungkin sang Harry Potter kini ternyata lebih arogan dari Draco Malfoy sendiri…

.

.

 **Kamar Mandi Anak Laki-laki, Hogwarts, 1997**

"Jangan," kata Myrtle Merana, menatap remaja laki-laki di depannya. "Jangan… Beritahu aku ada apa… Aku bisa menolongmu…"

Tubuh Draco bergetar. "Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini tidak akan berhasil… kecuali aku segera melakukannya… dia bilang dia akan membunuhku…"

Air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Ia tak peduli ia menangis dan curhat di depan perempuan, hantu pula. Tapi rasanya ia tak ingin berinteraksi dengan manusia siapapun saat ini.

Draco mengangkat wajahnya di depan cermin dan menjumpai sosok lain di kamar mandi itu. Sosok yang selama bertahun-tahun ini dibencinya. Ia segera berbalik menghadap Harry, yang segera mencampakkan kutukan yang Draco lancarkan. Setelah itu serangan demi serangan—diiringi dengan teriakan Myrtle—meramaikan ruangan itu. Sampai akhirnya—

"Cruci—"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" teriak Harry.

Draco langsung roboh. Darah keluar dari wajah dan dadanya seperti serangan pedang yang tak kelihatan. Ia bergetar tak terkontrol, mungkin sudah tak mengingat apapun. Yang tak ia tahu, Harry di sampingnya panik dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak."

"Tidak. Aku tidak—"

"Tidak. Draco, maafkan aku!"

"Sungguh! Bertahanlah. Kau harus kuat, Draco!"

Sementara Myrtle berteriak "Pembunuhan! Pembunuhan di kamar mandi! Pembunuhan!", pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah Profesor Snape yang langsung mendorong Harry ke samping. Ia menunduk dan dengan mantra-mantra yang tidak diketahui Harry perlahan menyembuhkan Draco.

Harry masih ketakutan dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Sungguh, sejahat apapun Draco padanya, dan sebenci apapun ia pada Draco, ia tak bermaksud membuat Draco celaka. Tidak dengan luka yang seperti ini. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud begitu. Hatinya berteriak. Ia ingin menangis. Sifat Draco memang sudah berubah banyak, tapi melihat Draco terluka nyaris tak sadar, ia jadi ingat anak dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Anak yang tak berdaya karena terpisah dari orang tuanya dan memasuki dunia yang asing dan membuatnya takut. Namun kini ia sudah membuat temannya dari masa lalu itu terluka parah. Rasa bersalahnya masih belum hilang bahkan ketika Snape berhasil menangani luka-luka Draco.

Setelah Snape memapah Draco untuk ke Rumah Sakit, Harry tetap mematuhi Snape untuk tinggal di situ. Ia mengamati dirinya sendiri, tak percaya telah menghiasi dirinya sendiri dengan darah teman lamanya. Ia merasa sedih karena itu, tapi juga sedih menyadari Draco sendiri bukanlah anak baik. Jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Harry ingin mendapatkan kembali teman kecilnya yang dulu. Teman pertamanya yang sejati.

"Draco, kembalilah," bisiknya.

.

.

 **Surrey, 1999**

Draco berdiri di depan sebuah rumah makan yang cukup besar. Tampaknya memang rumah makan ini terkenal dan makanannya enak. Ia meyakinkan sekali lagi kalau rumah makan inilah yang memang seharusnya ia kunjungi. Diangkatnya jubah yang telah ia masukkan ke sebuah kantong plastik putih bergambar ayam dan bertuliskan 'Nando's' pemberian Harry dulu. Alamatnya sudah cocok. Draco menerawang dalam restoran dengan tangan di atas kening, melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari. Suasana di dalam rumah makan cukup ramai tapi ia lihat masih ada meja yang kosong. Ia diam beberapa saat di luar sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk.

Ia masih ingat makanan yang Harry makan dulu dari restoran ini adalah ayam goreng. Tapi ketika dilihatnya daftar menu, disitu ada beragam makanan lain. Ia mencoba pesan burger dengan level _extra hot_ dan segelas jus jeruk.

Tak lama pesanannya datang. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus memilih _extra hot_ , sebab kenyataannya ia tak begitu kuat memakannya. Keringat mulai keluar. Sebentar-sebentar ia berhenti makan sejenak untuk mengurangi sensasi pedas dan panas. Dan pada saat berhenti makan itu ia teringat kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya. Harry Potter yang tulus dan baik hati, namun jadi orang yang sangat dibencinya ketika sekolah. Orang yang membela sisi yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Mereka adalah musuh. Dan Draco merasa sedih karena itu. Bukan hanya karena pertemanan mereka yang rusak, tapi juga kesadaran kalau dirinya bukanlah orang baik. Ia terkenang kembali dengan kejahatan yang telah ia dan keluarganya lakukan. Ia bahkan belum meminta maaf secara langsung pada Harry. Ia kembali menangis seperti beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Draco buru-buru menggigit burger ekstra pedasnya untuk menyamarkan air mata kesedihannya. Ia lebih baik terlihat menangis karena rasa pedas daripada ketahuan menangis karena masalah hidupnya di muka umum.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan dan akan meninggalkan restoran, Draco menyempatkan diri untuk membungkus makanan dari situ. Ia pilih menu andalan yang dulu dimakan Harry, ayam goreng. Kali ini ia memilih level kepedasan medium. Ia memesan empat potong dan setelah mendapatkannya, segera keluar rumah makan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

XxX

Hari semakin terik ketika Draco berhasil menemukan SD tempat Harry bersekolah dulu. Bangunan itu tidak banyak berubah, mungkin hanya sedikit penambahan fasilitas di depannya dengan warna cat yang sudah diganti. Draco bahkan masih menemukan taman tempat ia terisak dulu. Semak yang sama pun masih ada. Hanya lingkungan tempatnya berdiri sekarang terasa lebih sempit karena dirinya yang sudah bertumbuh lebih besar.

Tak sulit untuknya mengingat jalan menuju Privet Drive. Tidak banyak belokan yang harus ia tempuh dan ada perbedaan sana-sini di sepanjang jalan. Rumah-rumah diperbesar, pohon-pohon yang rasa-rasanya makin banyak, dan makin banyak mobil yang melintas. Draco jadi ingat mobil bagus Paman Vernon, dan bertanya-tanya apakah mobilnya masih sama sekarang.

Rumah-rumah di Privet Drive bentuknya masih seragam seperti dulu. Ia masih ingat betul dimana letak rumah nomor empat walau tanpa mobil Paman Vernon di depannya. Ketika menemukannya, Draco sedikit terlonjak melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang ada di depan rumah.

Selagi Draco berjalan mendekat, sosok itu tambah kelihatan jelas. Sosok berkacamata itu sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada sebuah sepeda. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya, namun ia kelihatan serius sekali. Rambut hitamnya masih berantakan sama seperti yang dilihat Draco berbulan-bulan lalu. Namun perbedaannya, ia tidak sekurus sewaktu kecil dulu dan pakaiannya tidak lagi longgar dan kusam. Untuk yang terakhir Draco memang sudah tak melihatnya sejak mereka masuk Hogwarts. _Syukurlah_ …

Harry tak menyadari langkah ringan Draco yang mendekatinya. Draco memandanginya agak lama. Tapi semakin lama memandang, makin bersalah perasaan Draco. Ia tidak hanya memikirkan tentang sang pahlawan dunia sihir yang sudah ia sakiti selama di Hogwarts, tapi juga memandang Harry sebagai teman masa kecilnya yang baik hati.

"Hai bocah aneh."

Harry mendongak mendengar Draco berbicara. Sesaat Harry hanya diam, seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kemudian matanya menangkap bungkusan Nando's di tangan Draco, dan saat itulah Harry tersenyum lebar, nyengir.

"Hai juga, bocah aneh."

"Lama sekali tak jumpa. Dua belas tahun lalu, bukan?"

Harry berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Dan kau sudah pergi ke Nando's? Untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Ya. Dan kau ingin kuberitahu rahasia kenapa aku begitu aneh?" tanya Draco, senyum belum lepas dari wajahnya. Kemudian ia sedikit berbisik, "Karena aku memang alien."

Harry tertawa. Ia kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menghilang sebentar ke samping rumah, dan kembali lagi dengan tangan yang sudah bersih.

Harry berdiri di depan Draco, tangannya terulur. "Kalau kau lupa, namaku Harry. Harry Potter."

Draco membalas tangan Harry. "Aku Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Harry melirik sepeda di sebelahnya. "Kutebak kau masih belum bisa bersepeda?"

Draco tergelak. "Benar. Dan kamu berjanji mau mengajariku lagi, kan?"

Harry mengangguk bersemangat hingga menyibak poninya. Saat itulah bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilatnya tampak kembali, tapi Draco tak menanyakannya lagi.

Sedetik kemudian Draco meletakkan bungkusan ayam dan jubahnya ke rerumputan taman kecil Bibi Petunia. Harry memberikan sepedanya pada Draco, dan memori masa lalu langsung muncul. Senyum Draco tambah lebar. Teman masa kecilnya telah kembali, dan Draco kecil juga sudah kembali.

Di mata Draco, Harry tak ubahnya anak kecil dari dari dua belas tahun lalu. Baik hati dan bersemangat mendorong sepeda dari belakang selagi Draco mencoba tetap seimbang mengayuh pedal. Dan di mata Harry, Draco masih sama seperti anak dua belas tahun lalu, masih tidak bisa dan canggung mengendarai sepeda.

"Kukira kau tak akan kembali," kata Harry.

"Bohong. Kau tahu aku akan kembali, kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari boncengan sepeda ini," jawab Draco. Harry memandang boncengan yang ia pegang. Seperti sepeda punya Mrs Figg, sepeda Harry yang masih terhitung baru ini juga punya boncengan, bedanya ini sepeda yang dirancang secara khusus untuk laki-laki.

"Menurutmu aku beli sepeda yang ada boncengannya karena kau, begitu?"

"Aku pernah janji memboncengmu kalau sudah bisa bersepeda soalnya," jawab Draco. "Atau aku salah? Boncengan itu untuk kau membonceng orang lain? Seperti Granger, contohnya?" Harry tertawa, tapi Draco bisa menebak kalau temannya itu berwajah merah sekarang. "Aku anggap aku benar."

"Kau sok tahu sekali! Ambil satu ayam Nando's dari Slytherin!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Potter. Kau harus membuatku bisa bersepeda dulu."

"Siap, Mr Malfoy!" Harry mendorong sepedanya kuat-kuat, hingga membuat Draco kelabakan. Ia nyaris jatuh dan Harry menertawakannya. Kemudian Harry mendorong lagi, cepat sekali hingga rasanya seperti membawa Draco terbang di udara. Draco tertawa lepas, menikmati sensasi seperti pertama kalinya ia naik sepeda waktu kecil dulu.

 _Bahkan ini lebih indah daripada naik sapu terbang…_

.

.

.

 ***a bit of Harmony accomplished***

 **TAMAT**


End file.
